El supremo dios dragon
by Na15793
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si desde el inicio todo cambiaria en una casa cualquiera habitaba un joven peli castaño de 4 años de edad con los ojos sin una pisca de vida de pronto una esfera carmesí salió de su cuerpo mientras aparecía una brecha dimensional tragándoselo.
1. Prologo

En una cueva lejana del territorio del inframundo se encontraba una dragona carmesi con tonos blancos

Junto a un hombre de estatura promedio cabello blanco ojos grises tensis clara

que vestia un atuendo tanto raro que parecia de gala pero a la vez comodo para combate.

El hobre estaba feliz "la razon" tenia a una pequeña cria(bebe) de pelo rojo oscuro casi negro el cual era su hijo y el de la dragona a pesar de no tener mucho parentesco con el por el color de cabello pero los ojos eran iguales a las de el pero este momento amoroso y familiar no duraría mucho ya ambos padres pudieron sentir unas auras amenazantes acercándose

???: No puede ser que nos hayan encontrado tan pronto-la Dragona sonaba preocupada pero no por ella o su esposo si no por la cría que tenia el hombre entre sus brazos

Las auras se sentían cada vez mas cerca y pareciese que el numero incrementaba el hobre al percatarse de esto decidió hablar.

????: Llebatelo de aquí mientras yo los detengo , no importa que pase no voltees para atrás -decia el hombre con un semblante serio pero a la vez triste dándole el niño a la dragona quien triste y con lagrimas a punto de salir,tomo al niño desplegó sus alas y salio volando lo mas rapido que pudo sin mirar atras tal como se lo prometio a su pareja.

?????-suspiro para poner una cara seria mirando a los soldados que se veian que eran demonios -(Grandine,yudai lo siento pero no creo regresar con ustedes dada mi situación jaja)-esto lo decia en sus pensamientos mientras daba una pequeña risa pero se podría notar la tristeza en ella, de un momento a otro el peliblanco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un demonio que se veía que era el comandante de la operacion asia su ataque y la de su mujer y niño.

Demonio:Allen valenfor por decreto del Consejo del imframundo y los concejales del clan valefor queda acusado por máxima traición Asia su clan y el imframundo por ende se nos a encomendado capturarlo y encerrarlo al igual como ala lagartija que escapo y el bastardo que enjendraron los dos y sele quitara su derecho como eredero del clan y su titulo de demonio de clase suprema-el demonio anuncio al ahora conocido como allen valefor el cual era un demonio de clase suprema y el heredero a patriarca de su clan pero esto no le intereso en lo absoluto pero lo que lo molesto fue el como se dirigieron a su esposa e hijo, enojandose y haciendo brillar sus ojos en tono amarillo con una rasgadura de reptil en sus pupilas , mientras dejaba salir su aura la cual era fria y con una sed de sangre horrorosa anunciando que atacará a los demonios que tenia enfrente.

De un momento a otro el peliblanco desaparecio en un salto de velocidad apreciando atras del comandante del ejercito presente "pero" en susmano derecha tenia la cabeza del comandante la cual solo goteaba sangre por haber sido cortada de su lugar , al ver esto todo el ejercito se espanto por la velocidad de este y de como decapito a su comandante ,todos los del ejercito retrocedieron por instinto y miedo a la vez solo para que voltearan a ver al peliblanco que tenia sus ojos tapadods por su cabello y emanando un aura fria y siniestra

Allen: "y"quien sigue-alzando su vista y darles una mirada de indiferencia a los presentes que los hizo temblar a todos del miedo .

Reproducir The animal i have become- three days grace para la pelea

El peliblanco retrocedio tres pasos alzando sus 3 pares de alas de demonio para lanzarse sobre el grupo enemigo y levantar su mano hacia el frente creando un tipo de ventisca de oscuridad mientras volaba hacia el enfrente gritando ¡¡¡ DĀKUFURAITO/ vuelo oscuro!!! Para empezar a acabar con decenas de soldados llendo en linea recta a raz del suelo para luego a volar asia arriba y miles de particulas oscuras diciendo ¡¡¡ KUROI AME/lluvia negra!!! Dejando caer una gran cantidad de balas negras incrustandose a los soldados causando una explosion y creando una gigantesta nube negra en el cielo.

Fin cancion por aurita.

En otro lado;

A varios kilometros de la pelea se encontraba la dragona blanca/rojiza con su cria para que de repente sintiera la aura de su esposo y preucuparse para luego ver una gran explosion negra en el lugar donde peleaba su amado. ¡Allen! , pero por que se preucupaba, facil, su amado estaba cansado y casi sin fuerza para mantener la pelea ya que habian pasado dias desde que empezaron a huir de los demonios por la supuesta TRAICION del peliblanco , aun que ella/grandine podria aberlos acabado en santiamen ya que no por nada era la reyna dragon mas fuerte del momento conocida como la ''REYNA DE LA DOMINACION Y EL CAOS'' pero dado a su embarazo y al dar a luz a su cría en su forma humana con anterioridad la dejo débil al grado de que le sorprendia poder estar volando a tal velocidad y distancia. Sin mas regreso en su vuelo para seguir huyendo de esa zona pero s detuvo de golpe al ver lo que tenia al frente era una horda de angeles caidos

Esta al verlos en el cielo pido observar como estos empezaban a crear lanzas de luz y de un momento a otro estos los arrojaron a la dragona quien rápidamente empezó a esquivar los pero uno de ello logro darle en su ala izquierda haciendo que pedirá el equilibrio sin mas que hacer decidio enrollar a su cria/hijo con sus alas y cuerpo para amortiguar la caida y que no saliera herido.

Grandine: estas bien yudai-decia mientras el bebe solo soreia contento como todo niño aliviando por breves instantes a la dragona para luego oir lo que decian los malditos datenshis a ojos de ella

A.caido 1: Y bien o gran reina dragón que es lo que haras no tienes salida , tienes una ala rota y sin fuerza jjaajjajajaaja otô cuidado donde lanzas tu apestoso aliento lagartija- decía el caído mientras esquibava una llamarada de fuego y viento de la dragona sin esfuerzo alguno dado que no tenia mucho poder - y bien dragoncita que haras- decia arrogante mientras la veía preparando una lanza de luz apuntando a su corazon

En otro lugar con allen;

Este estaba en el cielo solo para ir vajando lentamente y caer de rodillas respirando fuertemente , solo para después darse cuenta de que la presencia de su dragóna iva disminuyendo exponencialmente preocupándose y volver a sacar sus enormes alas de demonio

y alzarse en vuelo directamente asia su esposa e hijo viendo que a lo lejos se veían una gran cantidad de caídos siendo que uno de ellos le dio a su esposa en una ala haciendo que cayera con su hijo rodeandolo con sus alas , despues de caer uno del caidos que tenia 4 pares de alas se acercara a la mujer creando una lanza de luz apuntando a su corazon para que derrepente!!!!!!!

La atravesará

https/youtu.be/fIGaRwEkZPk

Evanencence''hi-lo "

Allen:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRANDINE!!!!!!!-grito este con una voz ronca y quebrada con muchas lagrimas atrapando a su esposa que estaba ya convirtiéndose en su forma humana con su bebe en sus brazos quien estaba llorando , allen en un movimiento rapido la abrazo antes que callera al suelo sujetando en el acto al bebe.

Allenllorando:Grandine por favor no sierres tus ojos por favor no nos dejes a los dos si no estas tu con nosotros no sera lo mismo yudai se entristecera sin ti a si que porfavor no nos hagas esto te lo suplico aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!-dio alfinal un grito de impotencia por ver a su amada muriendo en sus brazos.

Grandine: lo siento ,lo siento por no poder estar con ustedes dos a si que por favor huyan los dos y vallense de aqui has que yudai tenga una vida normal los mas que pueda para que no despierte eso y lo corrompa POR FAVOR ANATA!!!!!!-dijo en tono de suplica y desesperacion en lo ultimo ya que si los les habian dicho era cierto si "eso" despertase traeria el caos y la desesperacion en todo el mumdo por ello los dos habian decidido alejarlo del mundo sobrenatural y que viviera como un humano hasta que llegara el momento cosa que esperaban que fuera nunca .

Allen: hai lo are a si por favor resiste,resiste,resiste, no puedo dejarte no sabria que hacer sin ti a si que porfavor-no pudo terminar ya que el caido le arrojo una lanza de luz incrustandose en la area de las costillas siendo que este la detuvo antes que llegase a mayores pero iguanl le rasgon pulmon- MALTIDO!!!!!!!.

Caido lider: jaajajajajjajaja que sucede apestoso dragon te dolio o es que te enojaste por interrumpir tu momento romantico con esa lagartija jajaajja-contesto este mostrandole una sonrrisa sadica , mientras que allen dijiese nada y dejara que su cabello tapase sus ojos pero... el aire del ligar se empeso a sentir pesado y espeso haciendole imposible a todos los caidos respirar por la tension del aire ponindo de rodillas a todos .

Allen con voz de ultratumba: HAZ ME LO QUE QUIERAS ACUCHILLAME, CORTAME,ATRAVIESAME TORTURAME PERO NUNCA NUNCAAAAA DE LOS JAMASES TOQUES O INSULTE AMI MUJER Y AMI FAMILIA-dijo este mientras lo tomaba del cuello acercandole a su cara y decirle todo directamente en su cara.

Caido lider: Maldita basura pronto te acabare a ti y a esa perra de...-Devorador oscuro. - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una enorme boca de oscuridad salido de la tierra lo devoró por completo sin dejar nada de el.

Allen: Creo... que...ya... aca ¡¡¡¡buag!!!!-no pudo terminar lo que diria ya que sintio una lanza de luz atravesar su corazon dejandolo tembloroso por el dolor y el veneno de la lanza - KOKABIEL MALDITO -grito al ver al caido flotando con sus alas el cielo viendolo de forma seria algo raro en el.

Kokabiel:yoh allen-dono a pasado bastante ,por cierto ese de hay es tuyo y el de la reina dragona no es así , jajaja me alegro a si podre tener al arma de destrucción definitiva de todos jajajajaaja-hablo finalmente miestras mostraba una sonrrisa oscura pensando con lo que aria con un guerrero como ese niño sobretodo por sus genes que poseía el niño que si se le enseñaba bien y a dominar todo su poder tálvez incluso seria tan fuerte como algunas dioses.

Allen:MALDITO NO DEJARE QUE TE LE ACERQUES A NUESTRO HIJO Y MUCHO LLEVARLO YO!!!!!!, yo se lo prometí, le prometí que lo protegeria y le daria una vida normal, por eso si tengo que morir ahora para salvarlo lo haré , a como de lugar lo salvare - dijo decidido y serio ya que era cierto si el necesitaba dar su vida para proteger a su hijo lo haria a como de lugar con o sin energia u resistencia daria hasta el ultimo golpe para salvarlo.

Kokabiel: Pero que dices , que no lo vees si el es entrenado como se debe si le enseñamos a usar su poder el se comvertiria en una existencia sumamente poderosa y tu le quieres dar una vida humana , NO ME JODAS ALLEN - decia furioso kakabiel por que no usaran al niño como una arma teniendo tanto potencial en su interior -tsh lo que sea ya eso no importa te matare y me llevare a ese niño, a y no te preocupes el se comvertira en una gran arma para la guerra que creare ajjaajajajajaj.

Allen:Mal...dicion ya no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para pararme haaa haaa haaa- decia con dificultad empezando a ver borroso por la perdida de sangre y respirar fuertemente

Justo cuando kokabiel estaba a punto de darle al peliblanco el golpe de gracia este pudo sentir como una enorme aura se sentía por todo el lugar la cual era ridiculamente enorme la cual superaba la suya com mucha facilidad cuando estaba en la guerra de las facciones siendo su mejor momento de lo que fuerza se tratase pero lo que le asustaba era que esa aura iba dirigido hacia el y sus caidos junto con los demonios entonces sin perder tiempo y teniendo ganas de vivir se fue de lugar sin decir nada.

Minutos despues

Tanto caido como demonios se habían ido del lugar dejando solo al peliblanco semi-moribundo junto su esposa la ya no tenia vida alguna y hijo durmiendo a un lado de su madre , en eso veia como un hombre de no mas de 30 años, alto, de pelo rojo carmesí se le acercaba y ponia dos de sus dedos en la frente del peliblanco para que una pequeña se viera notar por unos segundos dejando al peliblanco con "UNA SONRISA DE ALIVIO " para solo decirle -gracias-con una lagrima bajando por sus ojos y finalmente caer muerto pero con una gran sonrisa

?????-ahhh , a si que tu eres su contenedor ehh bueno pequeño ahora vendrás conmigo- suspiro para luego ver al bebe con una sonrisa triste mientras los veia a el y a sus padres.

El pelirrojo tomo al bebe entre sus brazos para luego crear una llama la cual lanzo hacia los cuerpos difuntos de los padres del bebe dejando nada , y como si nunca hubiesen estado hay

??????-bien vamonos-dijo para irse de lugar en un extraño portal el cual daba jiros como si de un remolino se tratase para tocarlo y este lo succionara llevando selo del lugar sin dejar rasto...

Fin del prologo

Hola buenas noches/tardes/mañana la hora que esten leyendo este fic solo queria comentar que soy nuevo en esto de escribir historias y que esta es la primera que escribo y que por cierto perdon por las faltas de ortografía pero escribo desde mi telefono buen sin mas adios


	2. La llegada a kuoh , Mi nombre es

/Hace 17 años poco después de la matanza de allen y grandine/

Poco despues desde que kokabiel y los ancianos del consejo demoníaco mataron al eredero del clan valefor y ala dragona grandine donde en el inframundo se volvió un caos total al saberse de la muerte del allen valefor , donde los mismos maou tomaron cartas en el asunto ya que no se supo como es que fue asesinado o por quienes , ya que lo que paso en realidad fue que los caidos liderados por kokabiel usaron hechizos para ocultar sus auras y esencias de todo el lugar al igual que los demonios mandados por el consejo demoniaco.

/Presente/

17 años han pasado desde aquel horrible suceso donde solo pocos que sabían de la cría del heredero valefor y la reina dragon se pregjntaban donde estaria siendo que el maou lucifer y cadre azazel mandaron hombres a buscar a dicha cria ya que ambos eran cercanos con los padres siendo que el maou carmesi del heredero valefor y el cadre de la reina dragona , amnos se la pasaron casi 5 años buscando al chico donde al final nunca pudieron encontrarlo y decidieron cancelar la mision con todo el pesar, odio , y impotencia de no haber podido hallar a la cria de sus amigos incluso con todas sus influencias.

Ahora nos encontramos en la ciudad kuoh donde vemos a un pelirrojo con chaqueta negra y una camisa roja y pantalones grises iba caminando adonde parecía una escuela de bachiller llamada kuoh gakuen

donde originalmente era una escuela para mujeres pero hace algunos años se convirtió en una escuela mixta por ciertas razones, volviendo al punto inicial el pelirojo caminaba hacia la escuela hasta dirigirse ala entrada de esta .

??????:heh a si que aqui es donde me habian comentado ellas dos jaja ciertamente el edificio tiene cierto aire al igual que ese lugar jajaja, bueno creo que es hora que valla a la oficina del director de la escuela para mi inscripción

Con eso dicho el pelirrojo se dirgio hasta la oficina del director para hacer su examen de admisión pero al intentar buscarlo no lo pudo encontrar a si que tuvo que preguntar le a algunos alumnos para encontrar dicha oficina siendo que al final una peli azul lo llevo directo hasta la oficina

?????:Bueno aquí es , entonces nos vemos luego ,ah por cierto perdón por no haberme presentado antes mi nombre es tsubasa yura es un gusto etoh

?????: a lo siento mis modales mi nombre es...

Después de que se despidieron el pelirojo entro a la oficina a hacer el examen de admision donde paso con una calificación del 86% lo cual era normal segun a palabras del director era normal debido a sus "grados" que tenia de sus otras "escuelas" , ya despues de eso el director le entrego su uniforme y le asigno el salon al que perteneceria el cual era el 2-B donde al llegar toco la puerta para así el profesor salir

Sensei:yoh tu debes ser el nuevo que me habian comentado verdad-dijo el sensei mientras recibía un asentimiento del pelirrojo.- ok bien pasa cuando te llame deacuerdo.

Así el sensei entro al salón donde rumoreaban si el nuevo estudiante era mujer o hombre siendo que de parte de las chicas se imaginaban si era un chico apuesto que compitiera con el príncipe de kuoh mientras que los hombre pensaban si podría ser una chica tan hermosa como las dos grandes one-samas de kuoh , despues de tantos rumores el sensei los callo a todos para llamar al joven para que entrara y escribiera su nombre en el pizarrón para que todos empezaran a lanzarle preguntas a diestra y siniestra por un rato hasta que el profesor los callo y retomo las clases para seguir con su día.

Ya después de un rato el pelirrojo salio al patio de la escuela para empezar a recorrer el lugar y hallar un buen lugar para comer siento que después de unos minutos lo encontró a bajo de un árbol que estaba alado de un edificio viejo pero que seguía de pie de puro milagro a ojos del chico donde procedió a degustar su bento de forma relajada mientras oía musica de one ok rock , el taradeaba levemente para no ser escuchado pero de un momento a otro el chico pudo divisar una sombra que se iso a un lado de el lo cual le parecía extraño ya que la sombra se veía como una larga melena de pelo era movida por una leve corriente aire , así mirando arriba pudo ver a una pelirroja asomada desde una ventana del edificio de ojos celestes y mirada seria que la hacia ver como una princesa o una noble hermosa que haría derretir él corazón de cualquiera que la viera

después de que el chico la viera esta solo se le quedo viendo sin importancia alguna y procedió a entrar al edifico

/POV RIAS :DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO/

Estaba pasando otro día normal como cualquier otro ya que como siempre no había pasado muchas cosas interesantes en lo absoluto solo mi trabajo junto como el de mi sequito pero había algo que me preucupaba u eso era que mi mejor amiga y "reina" había estado triste sin razón alguna hasta donde sabia , ya que paso de un para otro hace ya 3 meses pero lo mas raro terminaba hay sino que también la "reina" de mi rival y al igual akeno era también de mis mejores amigas estaba en el mismo estado durante el mismo tiempo que akeno pero a ella no se le notaba tanto debido a su personalidad seria , pero bueno ya dejando eso de lado lo único bueno que había pasado este año fue que mi "torre" koneko y "alfil"se habian ingresado finalmente ala escuela lo cual ese día dimos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida a los dos por su nuevo ingreso ya de eso había pasado unos 2 meses , ahora pronto serian la vacaciones de verano donde tendria que ir a mi hogar y de paso arreglar ciertos "asuntos" familiares pero bueno ya pensare de eso luego .

/Pov normal/

Ya después decidio pararse de su escrito donde revisa unos documentos los cuales eran una lista de candidatos para ingresar a su sequito siendo que todos en la lista estabn de bajo del promedio los la hizo suspirar con pereza siendo que con eso alguien toco la puerta.

Rias: Pasen -fue lo que dijo la pelirroja para dar paso a tres personas siendo que eran

Koneko toujo "torre" de rias gremory y estudiante de primer año

Kiba yuto "caballero" y estudiante de segundo año

Y por ultimo asia argento "alfil" y tambien estudiante de segundo año.

Los tres entraron donde la Albina venia con una mirada sin emociones mientras comíalo que parecía ser una galleta y los otros entraban con una sonrisa mientras que la pelirroja los recibio con la misma mirada pero se dio cuenta que no venia con ellos su reina a lo que les pregunto

Rias: por cierto no han visto a akeno hace rato que la espero pero, nada que llega-les pregunto a los tres la pelirroja donde los dos rubio negaron con la cabeza mientras la albina parecia recordar un poco

Koneko: mmmm creo que la vi con shinra sempai yendo hacia la azotea del nuevo edificio ¿por que buchou? La necesitaba para algo.- respondió la albina ala pelirroja nuevamente sin muchas emociones pero un poco curiosa.

Rias:no nada es solo que??? No se han dado cuenta de que últimamente parece mas ,mmm, como decirlo seria y un tanto triste- menciono la pelirroja mientras recordaba la actitud de sus amigas en los últimos 3 meses .

Kiba: si me había dado cuenta y sigo pensando que es sospechoso ¿me pregunto que pasará? para que este actuando de esa manera- decia el rubio curiso por la situacion de su sempai

Koneko:por ciero buchuo hice la revisión de la zona de kuoh ayer como pidió tal como creyó hay muchos ángeles caídos en la zona y efectivamente han sido ellos quienes han estado matado a los humanos con sacred gears potenciales- dijo la Loli con un semblante sin emociones pero si ponías atencion hablaba un poco irritada por la situación actual en la ciudad.

Rias:bueno creo que en la noche saldremos para revisar mejor la ciudad y tálvez capturar a un a.caido y sacarle un poco de información - decía la pelirroja para acercarse a la ventana y ver con cariño y preocupación su amada academia-bueno eso es todo pueden retirarse ,a y asia adelantate a nuestro departamento cuando acaben las clases , por favor.

Asia:si rias-one sama.

Rias:bien pueden retirarse-anuncio la pelirroja a su sequito para que se retiren.

Después de que el sequito de la pelirroja se retirara esta se volvió a acercar a la ventana para recibir un poco de aire fresco pero al estar en ella pudo ver a un chico con el pelo rojo/oscuro comiendo mientras que parecía que taradeaba algo , luego el chico se volteo a verla y sus miradas se cruzaron que por alguna extraña razon ella no podia parar de ver sus ojos pero un setimento extraño apareció cuando trato de sentir su aura , que aun que fuera muy leve pudo sentir que era muy salvaje y de que en mucha menor medida "maligna" , en eso el chico se volteo y ella salio de su shock , pareciese que talvez ya aiga encontrado un buen candidato para su sequito , mientras pensaba en eso alguien abrio la puerta , la pelirroja se volteo y vio que era su 'reina'

akeno himejima una estudiante de tercer año igual que rias y que va al mismo salon que ella

Rias: yoh akeno donde habias estado- le pregunto la pelirroja con un tono jugueton y algo curiosa.

Akeno: ara ara estaba con tsubaki hablando de ciertas cosas que nos interesan a las dos rias-le respodio con un tono jugueton y con la palma de su mano en la mejilla.

Rias-ahhh(suspiro) bueno esta bien pero por lo menos avisame la próxima para no preocuparme deacuerdo.

Akeno haii buchuo-volvio a decir con su mismo tono de voz

Después de eso el almuerzo había acabado y se dirigían a su salón a seguir con sus clases.

Ya habían acabado las clases y cierto pelirrojo se dirigía Asia la salida donde pudo ver a alguien conocido para el con un grupo de estudiantes que le había mencionado y volteando asia su lado derecho pudo ver a su segundo(a) conocida(a) , pero se dio cuenta de que todavía no sabían que esta ya aquí en la ciudad mucho menos en la academia a si que una idea divertida paso por su mente y antes de llegar a la salida y sin que nadie se diera cuenta por un momento sus ojos grises cambiaron a unos rojo intenso como la sangre y con la pupila rasgada

al momento de hacer eso, talvez por una leve ventisca de aire paso por el lugar o por cualquier otro motivo pero todas las personas normales sintieron un escalofrío cruzar por su espalda , mientras que ciertos grupos de personas liderados por una pelirroja , y una peli negra de cabello corto con lentes se tensaron y afilaron la mirada para cualquier ataque que llegase a pasar siendo que los expertos en magia estaban preparando un hechizo para crear una barrera que hiciera desaparecer a los sobrenaturales del lugar para que los humanos no vieran la "pelea" ¡pero! un par de personas se les formo una sonrisa al sentir esa aura ya que la conocían y los ponía muy felices de que "esa" persona este allí por fin , y asi como se sintio el aura, este desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando a todos con duda y pánico por lo que acababa de pasar, siendo reyes le dijeron a sus nobleza que estuvieran precavidos ante esa presencia si volvían a sentir y que les dijeran de inmediato

/ESE DIA EN LA NOCHE /

El sequito de rias tuvo un comunicado de que unos demonios renegados rondaban por su ciudad y les dieron la localización de estos los cuales estaban ubicados en un almacén olvidado en la afueras de la ciudad de kuoh cerca por las montañas de esta.

Ahora estos ya habian llegado al almacén , donde al llegar la peli-blanca pudo oler sangre por todo do el lugar y decidio avisar a su ama

Koneko: buchou hay sangre por todo el lugar y por lo que huelo es incluso viejo el olor

Rias: gracias koneko, escuchen todos manteganse atentos por la información que nos dieron estos renegados son diferentes probablemente estén al nivel de un demonio de clase alta a si que esten preparados ante todo- comunico la pelirroja para que sequito solo respondieran con un "hai".

Koneko: buchou alguien se acerca- la Loli avisó después de sentir a alguien acercarse.

Ante la mencion de la beliblanca todo se preparaban para el ataque siendo que rias creaba un circulo magico perteneciente de su familia , akeno creo unos rayos amarillos en su mano izquierda y una luz "azul celeste" en su mano izquierda y kiba desenvaino una espada que estaba en su sintura y koneko solo se puso unos guantes de pelea.

Alo lejos pudieron divisar una cara diabólica pero se podría presenciar ligeramente facetas de mujer, pero muy ligero

pero había algo raro en esta su boca estaba abierta pero sus ojos estaban muertos metafóricamente ya que no tenían luz alguna , pero en eso pudieron ver a una sombra caminar atrás de la cabeza pero esta se acercaba al mismo paso que la sombra se acercaba , una vez que la sombra se había acercado a la luz que la ventana del edificio dejaba ver ,un imponente caballero negro traía con sigo la cabeza de la demonio en su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda tenia un enorme escudo.

Y en su espalda una espada medieval negra este se detuvo al ver al grupo gremory donde solo les pregunto

Caballero: hoh a si que un grupo de mocosos demonios son a los que decidió ese maou idiota jajajjaajaja sin saber , que los mando directo a su tumba jejeje- reía el caballero que aun que no se podría ver pero por la forma que tenía era evidente que tenia una sonrisa macabra.

La pelirroja con una señal mando a que su sequito atacara siendo kiba el primero en ir, haciendo un tajo horizontal de izquierda a derecha ,el caballero se cubrió con su escudo y desapareció en un salto de velocidad siendo seguido por kiba , donde solo se podia ver en el lugar chispas de choques por las espadas de ambos dirigiéndose hacia la parte de arriba del edificio siguiendo con la pelea pero en un descuido de kiba el caballero alcanzo a darle un tajo vertical hacia abajo arrojando a kiba hacia el cielo con tremenda fuerza , mientras el caballero piso el techo dio un salto llendo a gran velocidad a terminar con kiba , pero un ataque de una Loli ridículamente fuerte le dio un golpe mandandolo a volar en linea recta hacia una pared

Koneko: estas bien kiba-sempai.- menciono la peliblanca preucupada ya que pudo ver varios cortes alrededor del cuerpo del caballero rubio

Kiba: estoy bien koneko-chan arigato- respondio con una sonrisa forzada el rubio por culpa del dolor .

Rias- maldito como te has atrevido a lastimar a uno de mis lindos sirvientes , ¡¡¡¡¡¡melas pagaras!!!!!!- la pelirroja con furia exclamó lo ultimo.

Rias en ese momento le lanzo al caballero negro un rayo del poder de la destruccion con la forma de una bestia que el caballero esquivo fácilmente ,despues este desapareció en un parpadeo reapareciendo en el flotando en la espalda de la pelirroja apuntando con su espada la cabeza de rias pero la pelirroja envolvió su cuerpo con una capa gruesa de poder de la destrucción por instinto , con ello la espada del caballero quedo echa polvo , a lo cual retrocedió levemente impresionado, pero no duro mucho su impresiono cuando un rayo amarillo lo acorralo hacia una esquina de la construcción para que nuevamente sea recibido por un "puño" por la parte de atras cubierto de rayos y la "luz celeste" que impacto en su cara agrietando leve mente su casco hanciendolo retroceder y luego recibir una en la mandíbula por parte de koneko mandandolo para arriba , donde kiba a gran velocidad empezo a correr por las paredes del enorme edificio para saltar de lado y conectarle un tajo profundo en el abdomen donde el caballero no pudo ni dar un grito de dolor ya una oji-violeta le lanzo un enorme rayo amarillo que lo mando a estrellarse al suelo con enorme fuerza creando un cráter y dejando ver una corriente expansiva por el impacto para volver a sentir mas rayos golpeandolo sucesivamente de parte de akeno hasta que su rey le dijo que detuviera donde esta se detuvo y se lamio el labio superior al ver su destre.

Akeno: ara ara buchou creo que ya acabamos nos haria los honores- dijo la pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas por lo anterior

Rias : obviamente ¡¡caballero demoniaco abadon por decreto de archiduque de gremory!!- la ppelirroja no pudo terminar al sentir una explosion de aura viniendo del craté que al sentirlo supo que rosaba ligeramente con un clase suprema .

Del crater se pudo divisar un ente humanoide caminar hacia fuera del cráter, el ser tenia una piel color negro ojos brillantes y un aura azul celeste cubriendo lo mientras en su brazo izquierdo sosteníauna espada medieval con una calavera en la parte superior del agarre y la hoja era cubierta por la misma aura azul

Todos al verlo sintiero un escalofrio recorrer su espalda ya que su aura era imponente y irradiaba mal puro que los dejo petrificados .

Abadon: chi(chasquio la lengua) y pensar que uno mocosos me haria usar esta forma maldito los matare a todos y los despellejare!!!!!!- exclamo con ira el caballero.

Este volvio a desaparecer y reaparece enfrente de kiba llendo a clavar su espada en el abdomen de este , pero pudo reaccionar rapido y moverse a la derecha sintiendo un desgarre debajo de las costillas donde se encontraba la espada del caballero para luego pateando al rubio mandandolo a volar hacia su lado izquierdo donde la rubia fue corrirndo para atendrlo de inmediato llegando hacia el y empezar a usar su sacred gear twiligh healing el cual consistia en dos anillos en cada mano que podia curar a cualquiera sin importar su raza.

El caballero al ver a la rubia sanando al rubio opto por atacarla pero fue detenida por una loli que le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro pero solo llego a mover su cabeza un poco para entonces la loli recibir un puñetazo en el estomago sacandole el aire y dejandola fuera de combate dejandola tirada en el suelo inconciente , solo pars que abadon estuviera a punto de clavarle su espada pero fue detenido por un staque conjunto de rias y akeno.

El caballero ya harto de la pelinegra desapareció para aparecer enfrete de ella y darle una patada en el abdomen para mandarla a estrella a una pared donde dio una vuelta en su eje e iso lo mismo con rias , este al terminar se dirigio hacia la pelinegra agarrandola del cabello y alzandola.

Abadon:maldita ya estoy harto de tus estúpidos rayos-la arroja al suelo- ahora shineeee!!!!!!!- exclamó el caballero negro mandando un tajo en picada hacia la pelinegra.

El caballero mando un tajo en picada hacia la pelinegra todos en general pudieron ver la escena en cámara lenta apunto de que gritaron de horror

"YAMEROOO"

Fue el frito de todos hasta "que" un destello carmesi apareciera en medio del caballero y la pelinegra quien quedo en shock al ver quien era la persona

Donde enmedio de los dos se vio a un joven pelirrojo con una mascara rara como de hueso y ojos rojos brillantes con una rara combinación de ropa

Abadon:quien diablos eres maldito-el ser enmascarado solo lo ignoro y cargo a ala pelinegra quien estaba conciente y el enmascarado solo le susurro ( osashi akeno) para luego desaparecer y reaparecer frente de la rubia

Enmascarado: te la encargo( se dio la vuelta ) gracias -dijo para desaparecer nuevamente sorprendiendo a todos por su velocida para luego reaparecer enfrente de abadon

Enmascarado: decias que quien era verdad bueno soy (se quitaba la mascara con el brazo derecho ) YUDAI HIMURA- aldecir esto yudai solo dejo salir su aura de golpe.

Hola todos gracias por leer , bueno a qui les traigo el segundo capitulo diganme si les gusto para seguir escribiendo comente si tienen dudas en algo y denle una estrella si les gusto gracias, hasta la proxima


	3. Los recuerdos de hace 7 años primera BTL

/(HACE 7 AÑOS)TERRITORIO GREMORY , BOSQUES/

En algún lado do los bosques gremory se encontraban dos pelinegras de alrededor 10 años frente a un demonio renegado que media unos 8 metros jadeando por el cansancio y lleno de sangre donde frente a el estaba un pequeño chico de la misma edad que las pelinegras flotando en el aire con unas alas en la espalda mientras tapaba el sol ya que estaba en esa dirección flotando, solo se podía ver la sombra del muchacho pero ligeramente se le podía ver un pelo rojizo , el chico en un momento a otro apareció atrás del demonio y lo mando a volar con una patada y sacaba de su cintura una "pistola" negra con tonos blancos y un raro gatillo.

Del cañon de la rara pistola se empezo a acumular una rara energia roja-oscura muy condensada , cuando se acabo de reunir suficiente energía el chico susurro algo que las pelinegras no oyeron con claridad solo lo ultimo que fue

"Disaster"

Booooom

Fue lo que se oyo lo cual fue un subido muy agudo y ruidoso acompañado de una explosión que se produjo a lo lejos dejando un gran cantidad de humo en el lugar donde golpeo la explosión, las dos pelinegras solo se acercaron al chico preguntando por su nombre.

?????: GRACIAS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS- exclamo un de las pelinegras con muchos nervios y un poco sonrojada al poder ver al chico con claridad

?????: p pero q quien eres- la otra pelinegra alfin hablos con los mismos nervios que la otar

Ante esto el pelirrojo solo se volteo y les dedico una calida sonrisa y solo dijo

?????: ahh lo siento mi nombre es

"Flashback end"

/PRESENTE , MINUTOS ANTES DE LA BATALLA EN EL EDIFICION CON EL GRUPO GREMORY/

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que las clases habían acabado , ahora nos encontramos con yudai que iba caminando con varias bolsas de plastico llena de comestibles , el dia en si no fue muy dificil como creía bueno sin contar las multitudes de personas que no dejaban de preguntarle cosas a diestra y siniestra como ¿Tienes novia?, ¿donde vivías antes? , ¿estas interesado en alguien? En si las preguntas no fueron tediosas si eran estresantes hasta que un calvo y un cuatro ojos pervertidos ambos a palabras de la multitud femenina le hicieron o mejor dicho "reclamaron" de que por que un principito como el llegaría e esa escuela y de seguro solo llego, o para acaparar a todas las mujeres o hacerles cosas pervertidas ante esto y antes de que hubiese contestado el publico femenino de su salon lo defendio de esto , en si lo tenia que admitir si era un pervertido sin remedio que le gustaba ver pechos(obviamente idiota jajajjaa) (maldito bastardo) , pero lo sabia mantener oculto , ademas iba en sus genes ese defecto.

Ya sin mas y de que un idiota se estuviera riendo de el por todo lo que paso , el pelirrojo ya se iba dirigiendo a su hogar el cual era una casa de dos pisos que estaba un tanto lejos de la academia.

El chico iba caminando de forma tranquila hasta que sintió unas auras malignas en un parque que estaba cerca de su casa , este ya habia llegado a su hogar, guardo los víveres que había comprado y se dirigió Asia su cuarto para acercarse a su armario y abrir una caja de madera un poco vieja con un seguro de color oro que ya estaba oxidado que estaba en el suelo , paso a abrir la caja y sacar lo que era una chaqueta roja oscura, un par de botas muy negras y bien pulidas que brillaban con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana una camisa y pantalones tipo militar de color gris y un guante grueso de color negro igual que las botas

El pelirrojo se puso el conjunto y decidió salir de su casa , caminando por las oscuras calles de kuoh donde el único brillo de luz existente era la luz de la luna. Pasando unos cuantos minutos yudai sintió un cambio en los alrededores el oscuro cielo de la noche había cambiado drásticamente , a un color morado-rosado, el aire del lugar habia cambiado por copleto y unos instintos de matar se estaban haciendo presentes , yudai al alzar la vista pudo divisar a unos entes con ropas extrañas pero lo mas resaltante de ellos eran las con plumas negras como las de un cuervo

Angel caida(M)1: A si un chico ehh, es bastante lindo , pero que lastima nuestro gfe te quiere muerto y tu cabeza en sus pies jajajajja.- hablo la caida pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas para luego cambiar por una sonrisa macabra mientras que su cara se deformaba lugerante.

Ángel caído(H)1: Callate michelle,ahhh maldición por que siempre me tocan las locas , oye alex por que no acabamos ya con este chico , no parece ser la gran cosa - ahora fue el turno del caído con gabardina y sombrero de investigador mientras le hablaba al otro caido de cabello negro con mechas blancas y con una cruz envuelta en su mano.

Alex: Como quieras donasseck pero no hay que subestimar al chico , los de arriba dijieron que era en extremo peligroso, ¡¡¡a si que no se contengan y ataquen con todo desde el inicio!!! - habló alex con un semblante serio y gritandole al grupo .

Yudai : vaya , y ahora que los trae por aqui basura de cuervos , jajaja acaso siguen molestos por lo que paso en esa base en España mejor ya larguense , y diganle a sus lideres que ya nos retiramos para que dejen de mandar al matadero a sus hombres.- yudai hablo con tono relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa por lo que paso en España " vaya que fue divertido si lo pensaba bien".

Michelle: ¡¡¡¡MALDITO NO TE BURLES DE NOSOTROS!!!!

Con eso dicho la pelinegra volo en picada con una lanza de luz en mano para degollar la cabeza de yudai , pero antes que llegara yudai dio un paso hacia derecha como si estuviese bailando para luego saltar y dar un giro horizontal doblando su cuerpo y dar unos dos giros mas en el aire el primero fue vertical dejandolo volteado con sus pies arriba y cabeza abajo luego el suguiente quedo en la misma pocision que al inicio pero la cabeza al lado derecho y sus pies en el izquierdo , finalmente al reincorporarse y estar de pie tenia una espada negra con un filo un tanto rojizo

Pero en la hoja de la espalda había rastros de sangre lo cual dejo desconcertado a todos los presentes pero la pelinegra de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolo en la espalda , razón por la cual tenia miedo de voltear , juntando todas su fuerza de voluntad volteo y al hacerlo sus alas habían sido "cortadas".

Michelle:no ¡¡¡NO!!! No puede ser MALDITOOO!!!!!!- exclamó con odio y rencor hacia el pelirrojo.

Donasseck: Detente michelle si sigues asi lo único que provocarás será tu muerte , escuchen tenemos que atacar entre todos si queremos una oportunidad de matarlo entendido!!!!.

HAI!!!!!

Despues de las palabras de donasseck y que todos asintieran con el plan iniciaron el ataque donde las dos mujeres le lanzaron unas insanas cantidades de lanzas de luz unas 100 cada una todas dirigidas a yudai , este empezó a retroceder dando saltos hacia atrás en forma de zig-zag, al esquivar la primera oleada con éxito la segunda iba Asia su dirección , ya dejándose de juegos dio unas vuelta a su espada para al final ponerla en su hombro , donde el agarre se poso perfectamente en su hombro derecho y el resto de la hoja del arma se posaba unos diez centímetros de estar pegada en toda su espalda(algo a si como lo que hace kirito en "ggo") después de poner su arma en su espalda, dobló un poco las rodillas como si estuviera apunto de arrodillarse, el pie derecho estaba al frente casi por completo inclinado , mientras el izquierdo estaba atrás , doblado y con la rodilla apunto de tocar el suelo.

¡¡¡Doragonkata: Hangyaku no kiba no dansu!!!/¡¡¡kata del dragón: baile del colmillo rebelde!!!

Exclamando la técnica yudai se impulso hacia delante con su pie derecho que estaba al frente , y al momento de hacerlo salio a gran velocidad de su posición original , este mientras corría una de las lanzan de luz estaba a punto de darle en su cara pero...

Esta había sido disipado por la espada de yudai quien solo la movió hacia arriba todo esto se vio en cámara lenta , para que luego yudía empezará a rechazar las demás lanzas pero ahora iba a una tremenda velocidad donde en su mismo eje daba vueltas mientras seguia moviendo hacia el frente esta rotando/ dando vueltas mientras cortaba las lanzas y había veces , cuando estaba a media vuelta ósea su espalda al frente de las lanzas este cambiaba el arma Asia su otra mano mientra la giraba para disipar las lanzas y a si continuo hasta llegar al par de angeles caidas , lo cual le tomo menos de cinco segundos, al estar ala par de ellas solo dio una vuelta para dar un corte horizontal para seguir su camino y detenerse atrás de ambas caídas , donde en su abdomen un geizer de sangre salio de sus cuerpos indicando que habian si cortadas por la espada del pelirrojo solo para caer muertas

Yudai:(suspiro) y yo pensando que darian mayor lucha... ¿bueno y bien ustedes dos planean seguir?¿ o que? - pregunto el pelirrojo a ambos caídos que se veían tranquilos pero por dentro temblaban del miedo.

Donasseck: maldito ya veras!!!!!!- exclamo con ira donasseck hacia yudai , para crear una enorme lanza de luz junto con alex para lanzar los hacia yudai pero este solo levanto la mano y que leves destellos de chispas y rayos aparecieran para decir

Doragonjutsu: #88 Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō (飛竜撃賊震天雷砲) Golpe del Dragón Volador,

Después de decir eso un enorme torrente de rayos azules apareció de sus manos dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia los caídos destruyendo en el proceso ambas lanzas de luz para luego consumir por completo a ambos

Después de que el ataque cesara, yudai seguia parado en el mismo lugar solo que enfrente de el habia un enormee cráter en el suelo en linea recta que fue el camino donde paso su ataque hasta los caidos .

Yudai : Bueno con esto ya a cabe, supongo que ese ultimo ataque habra llamado la atencio de las dueñas de este territorio haci que creo que mañana ire a presentarme a ellas , je de paso veo a esas dos , que los mas seguro me maten por no haberme comunicado con ellas estos meses aaaaa(suspiro)- dijo el pelirrojo con un leve temor sobre lo que le harian sus dos "conocidas" ya que sabia de antemano como era su temperamento de ambas chicas cuando estaban molestas.

??????:(Oye sentiste eso)Hablo una voz en la cabeza de yudai.

Yudai: si lo sentí , de quien diablos es esta energía , dejame concentrarme para localizarlo - con eso dicho el pelirrojo cerro los ojos para concentrarse y localizar la fuente de la energia que "sintieron" "ambos" , solo para luego abrir sus ojos de golpe con una pirada de furia y muerte. - ¿esta energia que esta desapareciendo? MALDION!!!!!!. - exclamó con ira para dar un salto en el aire y extende un par de alas de reptil con un color rojo y negro.

Despues de sacar su par de alas , salio dispara hacia el aire destruyendo la barrera para luego curbiar un poco ala derecha por donde volaba, y detenerse un segundo y ya en el aire salio disparado a toda velocidad volando en línea recta rompiendo un poco la barrera del sonido creando un fuerte estruendo donde se escucho por todo el lugar , asustando a los civiles.

/ACTUALIDAD , EDIFICIO ABANDONADO/

¡¡¡¡¡Mi nombre es yudai himura.!!!!!!!

Fue lo que anuncio el ahora pelirrojo al llagar al edificio y rescata a akeno de haber sido asesinada por el demonio errante, todo esto mientras empezo a expulsar su aura de golpe

Rias:¿ q_ quien es el?- pregunto la pelirroja con leve tensión al sentir el aura que liberaba el pelirrojo.

Kiba: bucho akeno_fuku bucho , se encuentran bien- solo recibe un asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja mientras que la pelinegra solo miraba atónita al pelirroja con un leve " rubor en las mejillas" .

Rias : akeno te encuentras bien???-sacudio levemente a la pelinegra la cual alfin reacciono.

Akeno: ehh , a si rias estoy bien, es... solo que ... todavía me duele la patada que medio ese infeliz- meciono la pelinegra tocando el estomago, lugar donde recibio la patada del caballero- enclamo la pelinegra todavia con doloen el abdomen , pero disimuladamente veia al pelirrojo y al ex caballero apunto de iniciar su combate.

Yudai : sate sate , a decir verdad no meinterasa mucho tu nombre , y no se quien diablos eres pero se bien que si te dejo vivir habran personas eridas o incluso muertas , (y no tengo ganas de llevar mas cuepos sobre mi) - hablo el pelirrojo mientras lo ultimo lo penso en mente ya que era algo que no queria que nadien supiera.

Al terminar la pequeña charla el pelirrojo dio un salto pequeño donde al caer o llagar al piso , desaparecio por completo de la vista de todos los presentes , incluso del caballero quien trataba de seguirlo con la vista , accion la cual fue inutil al no poder encontrarlo.

De un momento a otro el caballero pudo ver al pelirrojo que esta encima de el apunto de atacarlo lanzando un tajo lateral de arriba para abajo contra el caballero , el cual reponiendo por instinto dio un tajo horizontal hacia arriba para detener la espada del pelirrojo. Pero ... sucedio algo que nadie esperaba y menos el caballero

CRACK

Fue el sonido de la espada del caballero mientras un grieta aparecia en su espada cubriendo un cuarto del tamaño de la espada , pero otra cosa que paso fue que...

BAMMMMM

Todo el piso/suelo de donde estaba parado el caballero se empezó a craquear dejando salir tambien una honsa aire debido al choque de espadas, luego de eso yudai aplico mas fuerza a su ataque , para asi mandar a volar de espaldas al caballero , quien detuvo el impulso incrustado su espada al suelo como medio de soporte , al detenerse este saco su dspada del suelo haciéndolo girar en círculos mientras la alzaba para luego ponerla en su cintura , y lanzarse nuevamente , acción que hizo tambien yudai para que asi ambas armas volvieran a chocar ahora liberando el aura de cada una que se unio ala **colisión**

Al terminar la colisión de ambos ataques ambos salieron volando hacia atrás , donde desaparecieron nuevamente en un estallido dd velocidad

Clang

Clang

Clang

Eran los sonidos que se podian eschuchar en todo el lugar , mientras en el aire chispas se veían por la colisión de las espadas con el sequito gremory estos veian todo esto asombrados , mientras una pregunta aparecia en sus mentes ( quien era el) pensamiento que fue compartido por todos

BAAANG

Un increible estruendo se escucho donde yacia un cracker una cortina de humo aparecia , siendo deispersada por yudai qui la movió de lado mientras frente de el estaba abadon con muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo mientras su espada tenia bastantes crajadas por todos lados

Abadon :MALDITO MOCOSO , COMO ES QUE ERES TAN FUERTE - exclamaba furioso abadon hacia yudai ya que en toda la pelea no pudo hacerle mucho y eso se veia en su vestimenta aun que su espada estaba en las mismas condiciones que las suyas

Yudai: Bueno acabemos con esto ABADON - al terminar de hablar yudai envaino su espada como un samurai mostrandole una mirada seria a abadon .

ABADON: Como quieras maldito con este siguien ataque te matare!!!!!!!! - al terminar de hablar abadon se avalanzo hacia yudai , con su espada de lado preparado para dar un corte hizontal y partir en dos a yudai .

Yudai solo se mantuvo para en su lugar con su mano derecha en el mango de su espada , ya para cuando abadon estaba a medio metro de el, yudai exclamo su tecnica en un susurro

Doragonkata Ittoryu:Shi no ryū no uta/kata del dragon estilo de una espada: canto del dragón de la muerte

Exclamo el pelirrojo en un susuro , solo para que en el pecho del caballero apareciera una enorme tajada cruzada del cuello hasta la pierna derecha , y un enorme geiser de sangre saliera del cuerpo del caballero , donde este por fin murió convirtiéndose en partículas negras en el acto

Yudai:(suspiro)aaahhh bueno con esto ya acabe.

Rias: espera tu quien eres y que es lo que haces aqui- demando la pelirroja con un tono serio pero por dentro tenia miedo de la que podia hacerles el chico frente ellos

Akeno: SHOTOH rias , por lo menos agradecele por habernos salvado , si no fuera por poco y no la contamos.

Rias: sth(chasquido de lengua) está bien pero igual responde , QUIEN ERES.

Yudai: yudai , yudai himura es un placer princesa carmesí rias gremory , pero con su permiso me retiro, mañana en la academia kuoh le responderé todas sus dudas y no se preocupe tengo un permiso para estar aqui en la ciudad que mañana le mostraré pero por el momento me retiro ¡chaito!- se despidio con una sonrisa infantil movia de un lado a otro la mano izquierda sacandole un gota de sudor a todos los presentes.

Kiba: es... am como decirlo

Koneko: un bicho raro- expreso con su tono habitual sin inmutarse por lo sucedido pero sinendo un poco dura con su comentario haciendo mas grsnde la gota de sudor de todos.

Rias: Bu... bueno sin mas vamonos al parecer ya acabamos aqui , a si que ya podemos irnos akeno prepara el circulo- sin resivir respuesta alguna de la chica- AKENO.

Akeno: a hai buchou e.. en seguida- contesto con un semblante nerviosa.

Con eso la pelinegra preparo el circulo donde todos se pararon encima de el para ya irse del lugar.

/EN ALGÚN EDIFICIO

DE KUOH, AZOTEA/

?????:Ahhhh(suspiro) y pensar que en mi primer dia pasaría esto , enserio que TENGO!!! Un iman para atraer problemas o que.

?????:{Jajajajajaj yo diria que es mas por que eres idiota kakaka}

?????:Tu callate mejor(viendo su leloj) mmmm se esta tardando.

Al decir esto la sombra se volteo para ver un circulo mágico muy brilloso , para que de wl saliera una chica con buena figura pero debido a la oscuridad no se podía reconocer quien era.

????:Te tardaste no crees.

????: Ara lo siento es que tuve que evadir la seguridad fufufu.

????: ahhh(suspiro) bueno esta bien(sorisa) y como has estado.

????: bien , aun que malo eres por no avisarme que vendrías te ubiera preparado una sorpresa( se lame el dedo pulgar).

????: gomen es que las queria sorprender jijiji, por cierto ( cara curiosa) y ella donde esta.

???: ohhh dijo que no podria venir ya que tenia que ocuparse de algo de la academia.

???: ya veo bueno vamos a mi apartamento para "charlar" un rato (sonrisa picara).

????:ara ara , esta bien ( pone una sonrisa tierna pero perturbadora) pero ni creas que te salvas de la explicación de por que no llamastes estos meses , aparte de tu castigo!!!! Entendiste(ahora si cona cara de miedo)

?????:H...hai akeno-sama(aterrado).

Akeno: maste vale , bueno vamonos fufufu( con su sonrisa de siempre).

?????:ahhh , después de esto voy a morir , sin duda alguna moriré(susurrando)

????:{velo por el lado amable , moriras feliz jajajajja}

????: maldito(susurrando)

Akeno: Ara por que tardas tanto...

...Yudai...

Yudai: ehhh, por nada ikoh akeno-chan.

Con esto ambos se fueron a "charlar" a la habitación del pelirrojo, una charla pero muyyyyyyy larga que duraría hasta el dia siguiente , dia donde aclarará muchas cosas dejando en shock a todos los seres sobrenaturales de la ciudad de kuoh , y como nuestro protagonista conocerá a su primera "gran" amenaza el cual sera alguien de su pasado.

Bien aqui el tercer capitulo y perdon por no actualizar antes , estuve un poco ocupado debido a que esta semana eran los ultimos dias del primer cuartó del semestre en mi escuela , y tuve que ocuparme de bastantes tareas, pero bueno enos aquí con el capitulo terminado.

Como siempre cualquier duda que tengan de la historia y opinion personal de esta , aquí pueden preguntarme.

Bueno sin mas chaito hasta la proxima.


	4. Aclarando dudas y aparición de phenex

/CIUDAD DE KUOH/

Un nuevo dia habia llegado a la ciudad de kuoh donde todo el munfo empezaria con sus actividades mañaneras desde ir a trabajar , abrir locales y para los mas jovenes asistir a clases , eran las 6:22 de la mañana por lo cual faltaba un poco mas de hora y media para que las clases comenzaran , en unos departamentos un tanto lejos de la Academia kuoh se encontraba un pelirrojo sin camisa recostado en su cama con cara de pocos amigos cabe decir que alado de el estaba de despertador todo destruido soltando un poco de humo, que paso???? Si es lo que todos se preguntan lo normal, después de su noche con cierta sacerdotisa del rayo ambos habían quedado completamente agotados , por lo cual ya ni les importo bañarse para quitarse el sudor de encima y se fueron a dormir a si , ya en la mañana a las 6:20 la alarma del chico había sonado y el sonido del despertador no era el mejor para casos como estos ( la melodia del despertador es el comienzo de la cancion "Had Enough" de breaking benjamin) a si que como rápida y unica accion posible el chico solo aplastó el despertador silenciado por completo dicho aparato.

Mmmmm

Un sonido suave se había escuchado enfrente de el donde una hermosa pelinegra se encontraba dormida por lo que asumió que ya había despertado , en eso sintió como algo se empezó a mover en las sabanas para que luego de ellos saliera akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro para que después le diera un tierno beso al chico

Akeno: ohayoh yu-kun.

Yudai: ihayoh akeno , como amanecistes .

Akeno: amaneci bien , aun que estoy un poco cansada hacia mucho que no lo haciamos , eso y que duramos bastante- akeno dijo con tono de verguenza pero con una linda sonrisa lo cual la hacia ver radiante-pero te puedo preguntar algo.

yudai: jaja , claro lo que tu quieras.- espondio con un tono dulce el pelirrojo

Por que te fuistes???????

Al escuchar la pregunta yudai se sorprendio bastante , puesto lo que habia estado haciendo los ultimos meses era algo bastante complicado ademas de ser una cosa familiar , y problematica por ende no queria meter a su novia y demas parejas en este asunto , pero la seriedad con la que le pregunto la pelinegra lo hizo refleccionar y al final termino por decirle.

yudai: ahh(suspiro) esta bien akeno , si bien no te quiero involucrarte en esto , prometi no guardarte secretos , lo que paso fue que ...

/ACADEMIA KUOH, DESPUES DE CLASES/

Despues de la platica que tuvieron akeno y yudai , ambos se alistaron para ir a la academia aun que salieron del departamento de yudai al mismo no tardo mucho para que ambos se separacen y tomaran rumbos diferentes ya que todavia no querian que nadien se enterase que salian (todavia).

el dia paso normal , igual que siempre a palabras de yudai, ahora nos encontramos frente del salon del consejo estudiantil donde se encontraban sona shitori o sitri ya que el primer apellido era inventado para que nadien supiese quien era en realidad y Tambien se encontraba su "reina" y mejor amiga Tsubaki shinra , ambas se preparaban para una reunion que se daria en el edificio del club de lo ocultismo para hablar con la persona que habia emanado esa aura el dia de ayer en la tarde despues de clases , quien curiosamente el clan gremory conocio ayer durante una exterminacion de un demonio renegado de alto nivel , ya que no por nada formaba parte de los knight of hell(caballeros del infierno) la cual era un tipo de organizacion de demonios sobrasalientes los cual tenian como principal caracteristica que todos eran caballeros de algun clan , formar parte de ellos era un honor para cualquier caballero de algun clan ya que demostraba su valia para el clan y ser uno de los espadachines mas Fuertes del inframundo , decir que sona estaba asustada de esto cuando la mao levhiatan y lucifer les mando la informacion sobre el caballero era decir poco , originalmente ambos clanes sitri y gremory irian a acabar al caballero pero rias gremory le habia dicho que ella podria ir y encargarse de el sola con su sequito donde lametamblemente y terror de la sitri , el sequito de la pelirroja habia sido casi acabdo siendo que el primero las piezas de la pelirroja en ser eliminado hubiera sido su "reina" .

Bueno dejando eso de lado ahora mismo estaban las dos sitris preparandose para salir cuando en eso llego la pelirroja gremory "sola" cosa que asusto la reina sitri por alguna razon.

Sona: yoh rias estas lista para la reunion- le pregunto sona ala pelirroja.

Rias: si , lo estoy solo tuve que terminar unos asustos de las clases mas apartes estos papeles que mis padres me mandarin , ahhhh tendre que hacerlos cuando acabemos con la reunion con ese chico.- cabe decir que sonaba fastidiaba la chica con todo esos papeles que debi de hacer y sobre todo cargar si solo akeno le hubiera yudado hubiera sidoo menos tedioso.

Sona: y porcierto, y akeno!!, donde esta??.

tal como dijo la sitri la pelinegra de ojos violeta no estaba presente la pelirroja solo suspiro y dijo que se adelantaria al edificio del club para preparer lo necesario para la reunion con el pelirrojo-oscuro , cuando la pelirroja acabo de contar lo que le dijo su reina Tsubaki se sobresalto y solo opto por decir

!!!COMO!!!!!! ESA MALDITA SIEMPRE SE QUIERE ADELANTAR , AHHHHHHH(grito a todo pulmon)

despues de lo que dijo la reina sitri salio corriendo a toda velocidad del consejo estudiantil rumbo direccion del ORC a toda velocidad , cosa que sorprendio a los dos reyes y la siguieron de igual forma.

Cuando las dos reyes llegaron oyeron un grito que decia "lo sabia , siempre te me quieres adelantar akeno!!!!!" fue el grito de Tsubaki que se encontraba en frente de la Puerta del salon del club que dicho de paso abrio con una patada como si fuera una federal de la ONU , cuando los dos reyes se acercaron quedaron en blanco por la situacion que veian y es que la reina gremory estaba encima del chico que la salvo ayer con la blusa de la cademia completamente desabrochada mostrand sus pechos con el sosten puesto miestras sus manos estaban en el pecho del chico levantando su camisa , akeno al ver a Tsubaki solo le mostro su sonrisa de siempre pero al aver alas dos kings su cara sonriente se cayo para revelar una de terror nervios.

Akeno : bu... bu... buchou como esta ja ja ja llegaron temprano.

Yudai: Ahhh por eso te dije que eparamos hasta la noche taku, Bueno ygual ibamos a tener que contarles todo.

/Unos minutos despues/

Habian pasado unos 10 minutos , despues de semejante escena , cabe decir que mientras el pelirrojo y la pelinegra se pongan sus ropas todo la habitacion se lleno de un un aire frio y con un instinto asesino que sobra decir que a mas de uno le erizo la piel , aun que el que encontraba en un peor estado era el pelirrojo , ya que la aura se concentraba en su persona.

Ya que la pareja se habian finalmente puesto su ropa , akeno se sentó en el sofá a su izquierda estaba yudai y para sorpresa de ambas reyes tsubaki se incorporo a la izquierda de yudai ya con todos sentados rias lanzo la primera pregunta.

Rias: Y bien para empezar quien diablos eres tu( señalando a yudai) por que estas aquí , quien te a dado la autorización de estar en nuestro territorio y p...p...por que tu y a...a..akeno estaban de esa forma.- le pregunto al pelirroja y refiriéndose a los dos involucrados de la escena anterior con un rubor y nervios)

Akeno: Ara bucho pues vera cuando dos personas del sexo opuesto se atraen mutuamente y sienten calor les dan ga...- no pudo terminar ya que rias le arrojo un cojin que dios sabe de donde lo saco.

Rias: No me refiero a eso BAKA!!!!!! Me refiero a por que DIABLOS!!!! Iban a coger dentro del club al tener un maldito dia de conocerse¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.- exclamo con furia la pelirroja.

Mejor dicho de reencontrarse tsch

Para sorpresa de nuevo de los reyes la que hablo fue tsubaki dejando a un mas confundido a sona y rias.

Tsubaki: Yu-kun lo mejor sera contarles quien eres y b... bueno sobre nosotros(completamente roja).

Yudai: ahhhh(suspiro) bueno esta bien- vé a ambas reyes -Bueno primero me presento.Mi nombre es yudai himura y bueno el que me a dado el permiso de venir a qui fuel mismo maou lucifer , como representante de la facción de dragones

[Nota del autor; bueno veran a diferencia de la historia original los dragones poco despues de habe sucedido la gran guerra dondde lucharon las tres facciones los dragones decidieron crear una sociedad ya que durante la gran guerra muchos de su especie habian sido asesinados a sangre fria por las tres facciones estando ellos enmedio del tiro de fuego , por lo tanto los dragones celestiales habian ido a acabar a las tres facciones para que terminase la pelea, cosa que fue un pedido de los dragones en general y boluntad propia parando por "corto plazo" su pelea destinada como rivales , ellos dos junto con vitra el rey dragon mas debil y otros dos dragones de clase rey dragon fueron al ataque ala tres facciones pero los maous junto a elohim(yahve , dios biblico) pudieron vencerlos y sellar sus almas en los sacred gears y esconder sus cuerpos del mundo entero cosa echa por elohim , despues de tal perdida en sus fuerzas tannin un rey dragon en su momento y tiamat decidieron crar la faccion de los dragones donde 500 años después de muchos sacrificios y persistencia lograron crear su propia faccion donde todos los dragones serian reconocido y catalogados por su nivel en las siguientes clases

Dragon clase baja-normalmente crias de recien nacidos hasta 6 años, debiles en todo los aspectos generales.

Clase media- estando a la par de demonios de clase alta , angeles/caidos de 2 a 3 pares de alas.

Clase alta- nivel de demonios de clase suprema y angeles/caidos de 4 a 5 pares de alas

Reyes dragon - nivel maou y super demonios , serafines y cadres .

Reyes oscuros:(SPOILER ALERT) puesto dado a los dragones malignos mas poderosos que también en su momento se unieron a la facción de dragones siendo 7(creo que ese era el numero de dragones malignos mas fuertes no me acuerdo) en total con el mismo nivel de los reyes dragones.

Dragones celestiales : nivel con el poder de acabar con dioses secundarios y dar batalla a dioses primordiales

Dios dragón: nivel mas alto con el poder destruir estrellas y acabar con dioses primordiales sin esfuerzo dos existentes y uno dado por su genético siendo tres en total "CONOCIDOS"]

Rias : r...r..representante de los dragones y por que has venido a esta ciudad

Yudai: bueno enrealidad fue un pedido de ella(señalando a akeno quien sonreia inocentemente) hace unos mese me habia pedido venir para resolver el problema que te a estado alterando y que aparte podría afectar a tu sequito y a akeno- respondió de forma seria el pelirrojo viendo a la peli-carmesi( le empezare a decir a si para que no haga malentendidos)

Rias: AKENO!!!!! por que hicistes eso.

Akeno: rias sabes mejor que nadie que en nuestro estado actual no podemos vencerlo si la idea del ratin game se da aparte no tenemos miembros suficientes y aun que los tuviéramos tanto el, como su nobleza se han echo muy fuertes sobretodo esas nuevas piezas que adquirios hace unos años , por eso le pedi a yudai que nos ayudara.

Rias: tch bien, (mira al pelirrojo) graciaa de verdad y lamento mi actitud pero como deseas ayudarme con mi problema.

Yudai : facil , tu y yo haremos un contrato temporal de amo y sirviente donde me pondrás las evil pieces y convertirme en tu súbdito hasta que haigamos terminado con tu problema después de eso cancelamos el contrato , yo me hago libre y tu igual , como me quedare aquí por un buen tiempo podríamos hacer otro contrato como aliados claro eso la incluye también a usted señorita sitri -viendo a sona la cual asintio con una leve sonrisa- para que asi nos apoyemos y cuidemos de este territorio.

Rias bien creo que estaria bien , bueno lo siguiente ustedes que son exactamente y como se conocen.

Sona: y eso te incluye a ti tsubaki ya que... por que diablos abrazas su brazo con tus pechos???- sona hablo con duda ya que sin que se diera cuenta su reina tomo el brazo izquierdo del jove el cual fue cubierto por sus pechos los cuales tenian un buen tamaño .

Yudai: Eso lo explicaré yo ... pues bu...bueno como lo digo , digamos que ellas dos son mis...

PAREJA/PAREJA

Eh?? Ehhhhhhhhhhhh- fue el grito de sorpresa de ambos reyes al oir la respuesta de forma calmada de sus reinas

Rias: pero como , y de donde se conocen ya que akeno jamas te a mencionado.

Yudai: Lo siento gremory-san pero eso tendra que ser en otra occasion ya que a decir verdad es una historia un tanto larga.

Rias: Ahhhh(suspiro) No me satisface esto pero si akeno confia en ti pues yo lo hare Tambien , pero ni creas que te saldras sin explicar nada , en cuanto todo este problema termine nos explicaras todo-mira a sona quien asiente- a ambas entiendes- le mira.

yudai: wakata, wakata.[nota:" deacuerdo" es la traduccion segun en los animes]

Sona: Bien si eso es todo creo que ya acabamos-la pelinegra sierra sus ojos con pereza para luego abrirlos con una expression de muerte que le helaria la sangre a cualquiera sin importar quien sea - , PERO ANTES HAY ALGUNAS COSAS QUE DEBERE DE EXPLICAR A LOS TRES.

Y asi los tres amantes tuvieron los peores treinta minutos e su vida , al tener que escuchar las recrimiendas de la presidenta de hielo recorandoles uno por uno y con una explicasion a fondo cada una de reglas del reglamento escolar por suerte para los tres la capana habia sonado y salvado de semejante tortura.. o bueno eso creian ya que sona les dijo que se quedaran los tres despue de clases para seguir con su tor...[cof, cof maldito polvo] quiero decir enseñansa valiosa que cualquier estudiante deberia de recordar y agradecer que sin reglas los animales parecerian mas civilizados que nosotros.

/Transcurso de dos semanas en la academia/

Ya habia pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de yudai a la academia donde decir que fue de las mejores era decir poco , en las dos semanas akeno y rias le presentaros al resto de la nobleza de Gremory , con quienes pudo conectar casi de imediato habia empezado una buena relacion amistosa con el "caballero" del grupo ,kiba yuto , ya que a los dos les facinaba la esgrima o cualquier tipo de combate con el uso de espadas , el rubio gremory apenas se sintio en confianza con el chico le pidio un encuentro amistoso a lo cual yudai acepto sin problemas, siendo que al pricipio la batalla fue muy rendiada donde uno creeria que estaban igualados , pero de un momento las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados en el encuentro a favor de yudai racias a su estilo singular de espada llamado DRAGON KATA.

[Nota del autor:"DRAGON KATA" el estilo de espada que el pelirrrojo usaba el cual era uno muy raro , ya que solo algunos dragones lograrian perfeccionar u crear tecnicas de dicho estilo , este estilo de espada la perfeccionaron los dragones que habian optado la opcion de pelear con formas humanas a enemigos de menor tamaño sabiendo que tendrian una desventaja en velocidad si su oponente era mas rapido y pequeño que ellos.

El estilo se creo durante la guerra gragon hace mil años donde los dragones malignos habian decidido ignorar las ordenes de los reyes dragon diciendo que eran debiles y que habian perdido su orgullo como dragones al haberse aliado con el inframundo y actuar como ellos.

Y no solo los dragones malignos comunes tuvieron esta idea los reyes oscuros dirijieron a los dragones malignos y asi empezando la primera guerra dragon que duro un aproximado de 20 años onde en ambos bandos sufrieron muchas perdidas , pero al final la guerra tuvo como vencedor a los dragones(comunes) gracias a la fuerza y poder de los reyes dragon pero sobre todo de una dragona llamada.

"caos-domination no ō" una reina dragon que acabo con cientos de dragones malinos y dos reyes oscuros , sin duda alguna comviertiendola en la reina dragon mas fuerte.]

Las siguientes a las cuales conocio fueron al resto de las mujeres del grupo las cuales fueron Koneko Toujo y Asia Argento , en simples palabras les cayo bien las dos , bueno.. tener que oir a la pequeña loli koneko , decirle raro-sempai , le sacaba a veces de quicio , sobre todo cuando la chica comia sus dulces y apenas la miraba le decia enseguida " no los voy a compartir".

Dejando eso de lado la siguiente con lo cual empezo a socializar fue asia argento que una sola palabra para describirla era "inocente"... sip eso o Tambien "amable" esos eran las principales caracteristicas de la alfil rubia.

/Actualmente club del "ORC" , despues de clases/

Ahora nos encontramos en el club del "ORC" donde todos sus miembros se encontraban sin incluir a yudai , actualmente ya era de noche y en su mayoria ya todos habian acabado con sus contratos y estaban listos para irse, hasta que alguien toco la puerta por cual la peli-carmesi solo dijo "pase" ala persona que estuviera del otro lado dando a entrar a yudai dentro del cuarto.

yudai: yoh(mientras alza la mano)

Rias: buenas noches yudai-san necesitaba algo.

yudai: no , nada solo pase a recoger a akeno para irnos a casa.

Rias : hee, bueno. Por cierto , los dos viven juntos? o es que la vas a dejar a su casa- pregunto la peli-carmesi ya que desde que llego el chico se presento frente los dos reyes esta se a estado yendo con la peli-azabache y reina sitri sin saber a donde exactamente.

yudai: mmm bueno en realidad despues de lo ocurrido hace dos semanas tanto akeno como Tsubaki decidieron que lo mejor era que vivieramos los tres en el mismo lugar , el cual es el departamento que compre antes de llegar a esta ciudad.- le explico el pelirrojo recordando la charla que tuvo tuvo con sus dos amantes hace dos semanas lo cual mas una recommendacion de la reina sitri.

Rias: ahhh(suspiro) bueno esta bien akeno regresara en breve si gustas en esperar.- rias le pregunto mientras le señalaba el sofa de enfrente.

yudai: arigato-mientras se dirijjia al sofa- yoh, kiba, asia , koneko-chan.

Los tres: yoh yudai/kun/san/senpai.

Despues de eso los cuatro empezaron a hablar de temas trivialesya después de rato la palinegra había vuelto de su encargo y saludo con abrazo al pelirrojo para luego tomarlo de la mano y posteriormente irse mientras afuera del club , tsubaki los estaba esperando paraya irse y por fin tener un merecido descanso , los demas miembros del "ORC" se fueron yendo para que al final solo quedara la peli-carmesi viendo unos papeles.

Pero su mirada estaba perdida en sus pensamientos , cuando vio a su reina y al pelirrojo irse tomados de las manos y sonriendo de forma tan cariñosa y feliz no pudo evitar sentir...""TRISTEZA" y "CELOS" ella quería un final asi , ella quería estar asi, ser amada por alguien que la valorará de verdad , que la viera no como la heredera del clan gremory , no como la hermana del mao lucifer si no solo como rias una chica como cualquier otra de 18 años , una adolecente con sueños , y metas a futuro que queria seguir viviendo su vida joven como tal , no ser solo considerada como un objeto de la sociedad del inframundo.

La peli-carmesi no pudo evitar salir a la venta del club para ver la luna del mundo humano la cual era de un hermoso color azul , lo cual hacia resplandecer la belleza de la pelirroja.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un circulo mágico plateado del clan gremory debido al color que era inusual ya que le símbolo de los gremorys era de un color carmesí , sabia a la perfección de quien le pertenecía este al cesar el circulo se pudo apreciar la silueta de una mujer con un traje de maid.

??????: es hora ojou-sama

/ Al dia siguiente; pov kiba/

Yo kiba yuto , me encontraba en la academia kuoh mas en concreto en mi aula de salon pensando en los sucesos que han estado pasando últimamente y como en las ultimas semanas e visto a mi rey mas decaida y fuera de si.

{Campana de la escuela}

Bueno finalmente la campana de la escuela habia sonado dando a entender que las clases habían acabado , tome mis cosas y me dirigi al club de lo ocultismo al cual pertenezco en ese momento , en medio de los pasillos me encontré con asia-chan, otra miembro del club y compañera de pieza

Kiba:yoh asia-chan , te diriges al club.

Asia: hai , iba a pasar a recoger a koneko-chan.

Kiba: bueno , entonces vamos.

Despues de esa pequeña platica , los dos nos dirigimos a los salones de primer año.

Ahora que lo recuerdo a pasado un año desde que asia se unió al clan de buchou, lastimosamente encontramos a asia-chan , en una iglesia llena de angeles caidos y exorcistas renegados , originalmente se encomendó ir a esa iglesia a erradicar a todos que estuvieran alli , pero lo mas sorprendente fue ver a , asia colgada en un crucfico , resulto ser que ese era un ritual para extraer la [sacred gear] de alguien pero antes de que llegaramos alguien o "algunas" habían llegado para detener el ritual.

Eran unas ángeles caídas una pelinegra , y una peli-azul , parecía ser que las dos conocían a asia por como reaccionaban y acababan con los demás angeles caidos y exorcistas renegados del lugar , ellas al vernos , nos preguntaron que , que hacíamos en ese lugar a lo cual solo les dijimos nuestra razón, ellas entendieron y nos pidieron ayuda en salvar a su amiga , a lo cual aceptamos con muchas, muchas complicaciones debido ala diferencia de razas.

Lastimosamente en ese momento no pudimos salvar a asia ya los muy malditos , justo después de rescatarla y bajarla de ese crucifijo , uno de los exorcista renegados le atravesó el corazón con una pistola de luz , esta acción iso enfadar alas dos angeles caidas que iban con nosotros y entre las dos , atravesaron al exorcista con su lanzas , claro sin matarlo, ya que luego lo quemaron con unas llamas negras que una de ellas iso aparecer por un circulo magico negro tambien , la llema era pequeña pero despues , asi como iba recorriendo el cuerpo del exorcista esta llama iba incrementando su tamaño.

Lo mas integrante de ese dia fue que esas llamas llamas se comieron por completo el sable de luz, mas concreto la luz de dicho sable que tenia el exorcista en su otra mano, de donde estaba su pistola .

Al final las dos caidas habian reconocido el símbolo de nuestro clan justo antes que nos fueramos por el circulo magico que akeno-fukubuchou abia creado del otro lado , ya que ella se tuvo que quedar en la sala del club debido a que llego tarde despues de haber echo unos contratos de ultima hora.

Ambas caidas nos pidieron que rencarnaramos a asia , y nos explicaron cual era su [sacred gear] el cual era el [twilight healing] un [sacred gear] de tipo apoyo el cual le otorcaba al portador poderes curativos y que tenia la ventaja de curar a cualquier especie o raza existente.

Rias-buchou al final acepto y la comvirtio en su alfil , para que despues las dos caidas se fueran , no antes sin despedirse de asia la cual empezó a llorar , por ver que se irían esas dos , las ultimas palabras que les dirigio asia a esas dos fue

¡¡¡¡¡Arigato ray-nesama , kala-nesama!!!!!!

Después de esa despedida ellas solo le encargaron a rias-buchou y anosotros que nos encargaramos de ella , por lo cual aceptamos con gusto.

/Fuera de los edificios de la escuela

Pov. Normal/

Afuera de los edificios de la escuela , se encontraban caminando la tres piezas de rias gremory dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de su club , mientras que toda la población estudiantil tanto hombres como mujeres los veian caminar , los hombres con rabia y celos y un instinto asesino, mas en especifico a cierto "rubio" que caminaba cerca de la pequeña loli , la ex monja, era el mismo caso de la poblacion femenina aun que en menor medida , con este tipo de cosas la gran mayoria de la escuela pensaban que el "rubio" estaba en una relacion con una o todas las miembros del club de lo oculto, si saber la verdadera razon , y "otras" cosas acerca del "rubio".

Ya despues de rato el trio de alumnos finalmente llego a la entrada del edificio del club de lo oculto , cosa que al llegar el rubio se para en seco , lo cual dejo con una mira desencajada al duo de chicas.

Kiba: Maldicion y a si me hago llamar su "siervo"- exclamo con obvio resentimiento hacia su persona.

En un principio el duo de chucas no entendian lo se referia su compeñero , solo para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el aura que se filtraba del edificio, después de salir de su shock los tres se apresuraron en adentrar el edificio, y justo como pensaban la persona que estaba adentro del edificio no era nadien mas ni menos que una maid de pelo plateado y ojos rojo quien llevaba un traje maid estilo victoriano y el nombre de la maid era...

Chifuyu Lucifuge: Actual reina y esposa de sirzechs lucifer el cual es el actual mao lucifer ,y su esposa "ultima" miembro del clan lucifuge.

Los tres: Osashi chifuyu-sama- dijieron los tres al unisono de forma cortes a la peliplata.

Chifuyu: Ha pasado tiempo , kiba,asia,koneko-sama- saludo la maid a los tres llegados - bueno dado que estoy aqui se imaginaran cual es la razo.

Los tres asintueron nadamas con la cabeza en señal de afirmacion, para que en ese momento la pelirroja tomara la palabra en el lugar mientras su reina se paraba alado de ella con una expression de seriedad raro en ella desde hace unos dias.

Rias: bueno todos, escuchen,...

Justo cuando iba a hablar la peli-carmesi un círculo mágico naranja con toques amarillos y rojos aparecio en medio de la **sala .** Para que despues una columna de fuego apareciese del circulo magico

¡¡¡¡Phoenix!!!

Exclamaron todos en sus mentes con excepción de la maid que solo veía la columna de fuego levemente sorprendia, y no era la unica de dicho pensamiento ya que todos los presentes tenian los mismos pensamientos , todos habían oído que el nivel de esa persona se había vuelto bastante alto pero con el simple echo de que se hicieron aparecer esas llamas del circulo todos ya se daban una idea de cual podria ser la fuerza de esa persona.

Cuando el fuego cesó , se pido divisar a un rubio de ojos azules.

El rubio solo paso a ver toda la habitacion con cierto toque de molestia por el simple echo de estar en el mundo humano ya que le traían malos recuerdos.

Riser: Ahhh(suspiro) no se para que diablos esta reunion debia de ser en el mundo humano , pero bueno ya que- wl rubio murmuro para si mismo mientras pasaba su vista ala peli-carmesi y su sequito suponiendo que ya todoa estaban presentes- a pasado bastante tiempo rias , y vaya que te a sentado bien -decia mientras la miraba de pues a cabeza reafirmando los rumores que se oian en el inframundo de que la heredera gremory se habia conveetido en toda una belleza y vaya que era cierto- bueno dejando eso de lado que tal si nos centamos para empezar a discutir sobre nuestra boda.

Ya despues de rato los dos reyes se centaron en los sillones que habia en la habitacion los cuales eran dos asi que decidieron que cada quien tomara uno en cada lado para asi quedar frente al otro.

Rias: Ya te lo e dicho y lo volvere a repetir y es que no pienso casarme contigo- la peli-carmesi le respondio de forma seria mientras que el rubio phoenix solo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Riser: -Este abrio los ojos para mostrar una mirada de seriedad que impacto a los jovenes y los sorprendio enormemente mientras sentian un leve escalofrio recorrer su espalda- se bien que no planeas casarte con migo y lo entiendo ya que yo esty en las mis mas , creo que tuviste que oir de mi relacion con mi reina y otras miembros de mi nobleza no es asi - la peli-carmesi solo dio hai en señal de confirmacion - bien , entonces ya debes de saber mi razon , pero a un asi RIAS - en ese momento la peli-carmesi sitio nuevamente un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al voltear a ver al phoenix este tenia una mirada de pocos amigos y con voz de ultra tumba empezo a a hablar- YO SOY UN PHOENIX, POR MI ORGULLO COMO TAL NO PUEDO DEJARME VENCER POR UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA QUE SOLO PIENSA EN SI MISMA Y NO VE EL RIESGO DE SUS ACCIONES ,RIAS, YO PERTENEZCO A UNO DE LOS CLANES MAS IMPORTANTES DE NUESTRA SOCIEDAD Y SE ME A DADO EL DEBER DE CASARME CONTIGO Y DAR A NACER A UN DEMONIO QUE OBTENGA LA MAXIMA COMBINACION DE PODERES DE NUESTRA RAZA PARA ASI MANTENER LA PUREZA DE LOS CLANES Y DE LA FUTURA GENERACION DE DEMONIOS.

RIAS: Callate riser, tanto tu como esos vejestorios del consejo , solo ven importante en mi , mi vientre , por esa razon no creas que voy a aceptar este matrimonio.- la peli-carmesi se paro enfente del phoenix para confrontarlo , le daba igual si los rumores de su fuerza eran ciertos , no iba a dejar que nadien la tratase como un simple objeto.

Riser:-el rubio se paro y a paso lento se encaminó frente a la peli-carmesi mientras esta hacia lo mismo hasta que quedaron a un metro de distancia del otro mientras dejaban salir sus auras - TSK , COMO TU QUIERAS RIAS , ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE ABRIRTE LOS OJOS A LA MALA.

Rias:Por que no lo intentas pajarraco- el comentario no le agrado mucho al rubio justo cuando estaba apunto de cometer una barbaridad como quemarle toda la ropa a la peli-carmesi, enseguida los dos reyes pudieron sentir la aura de chifuyu crecer opacando en gran medida la de los dos reyes para asi callarlos.

Chifuyu:(mientras baja su aura) ustedes dos detenganse , sirzechs-sama anticipo esto desde un principio , y se tomo la decisión junto con todo el consejo , que se hará un [Rating Game] para resolver este asunto.

Si riser-sama vence el compromiso continuara como se esperaba en un principio sin que rias-ojou sama, pueda hacer algo respecto de nuevo.

Y si rias-ojou sama vence se concederá su libertad y la oportunidad de casarse con quien quiera.

Ambos reyes están deacuerdo - Los dos reyes solo asintieron a las palapras de la peli-plata .

Riser: dime rias acaso esos son todos tus siervos- la peli-carmesi solo lo miro de forma seria mientras que el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa divertida ala peli-carmesi , para luego chasquear los dedos.

Al momento de que el rubio chasqueo los dedos , un gran circulo magico con el símbolo del clan phoenix apareció , y de este un torbellino de fuego se dio aparecer , aun que en menor medida del que aparecio el rubio, al momento de que el fuego cesó , 15 hermosas mujeres se pudieron divisar( las mismas que en el anime con la expecion de cuatro las cuales son...

Reina(nueva): Yagami Tohka(Reemplazando a yubelulla)

Torre 1: tsunade senju(Reemplazando a xuelan)

Caballero 1: kaguya mikazuchi( Reemplazando a karlamine)

Peón 1: Misa Amane ( Reemplazando a Buret)

Riser: Estas son mis 15 quince rias , es decir que tengo un sequito completo , de verdad crees que tendrás una opurtunidad- hablo con confianza riser mientras miraba con una sonriza de confianza ala peli-carmesi.

Akeno:-se paro alado de la peli-carmesi - Y que tiene que ver la cantidad , no importa cuantos sean , pelearemos por el bien de nuestro rey , de la persona que nos dio un sentido por el cual vivir.

Los demás de sus compañeros de sequito se pararon alado de ella y su rey , con rostros de total convicción afirmando las palabras de la peli-negra , todos le dirigieron unas miradas desafiantes al rubio y a su sequito

Riser: Ya veo(sierra sus ojos) entonces(abre sus ojos con una mirada vacia) entonces si tanto darán por ella.

MUERAN!!!!!!!

Al decir eso el rubio creo una bola de fuego concentrada en sus manos , pero ese fuego no era un fuego normal , esas llamas eran de color mas brillates , mas segadoras que cualquier otra llama conocida , esas eran las llamas de la **reprimenda.**

El apunto al grupo de jóvenes con sus llamas doradas , todo el sequito del rubio estaba sorprendido por lo que su rey iba hacer , en ese momento una rubia con coletas en forma de taladro iba a detenerlo antes que cometiera una estupidez , no solo ella se dirigía al rubio si no también la maid peli-plata , mientras esto pasaba el sequito de rias se preparaba para crear una barrera para contrarrestar esas llamas.

.(REPRODUCIR BREAKING BENJAMIN( THE DIARY OF JANE) EN EL SEGUNDO 20)

...Pero...

Antes de que alguien hiciese algo.

Todos, ¡¡¡todos!!! Las personas afiliadas a lo sobrenatural podían sentirlo.

Un aura que solo producía miedo.

Desesperación

CAOS

CORRUPCIÓN

¡¡¡¡¡MUERTE

La aura se podia sentir en toda la sala produciéndole un miedo infernal a todas la piezas de rubio.

Para los gremory , estos sentian terror y muchos estaban al punto de colapsar , apesar que esa aura no era dirigida hacia ellos , de igual forma no podían ignorar el miedo que sentian de esa aura.

Para la maid peli-plata , al momengo de sentir esa aura no tuvo palabras con que expresarla , ese tipo de aura solo lo habia sentido al momento de adentrarse al campo de batalla , durante la guerra civil del inframundo , pero ahora, le era casi imposible de creer que hoy en dia podría sentir un aura tan corrupta e incluso , malévola en esta época.

Poco , a poco , la oscura aura se iba intensificando su presencia mientras daba un rastro de que se acercaba.

{Paso , paso , paso}

Al voltear hacia la puerta principal de la habitación todos las personas de esta podían oir pasos acercandose a la entrada.

Nadie decía nada , nadie hacia nada , solo me mantenían parados , concentrando su mirada ala puerta , hasta que...

La puerta se había abierto de forma brusca , que al momento de hacerlo una fría corriente de aire acompañada de oscuridad se dio aparecer en la entrada.

Para que después se cubriera toda la habitación de oscuridad , como de la misma noche se tratase , los muebles y ventanas habían desaparecido debido ala negra y profunda aura oscura que cubrio toda la habitación.

Todo el mundo sentia un escalofrio recorrer sus cuerpos , muchos solo se preguntaban que era ello.

Sus preguntas habían sido respondidas al momento que en la entrada de la habitación se pudo divisar unos ojos rasgados de un color rojo mas profundo que la misma sangre como si de un reptil fuera.

Pronto al momento de que se diviso una pisada dentro de la habitación una fuerte presión empezó a invadir el cuerpo de todos los presentes.

Asi que realmente eres tu , maldito dragón

Para sorpresa de todos , el rubio phoenix hablo en voz alta , que al momento de hacerlo , la silueta de un adolescente de cabello rojo y ojos de un color aun mas profundo se pudo divisar el cual solo tenia una sonrisa en la cara , mientras miraba fijamente al rubio

Aaa osahi , ¡¡¡¡ Riser!!!!!

FIN.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

 ** _Ahhh y cabe decir que esta historia esta también en mi cuenta de wattpad para los que gusten verla con imagemes y videos para mayor comodidad y saber un poco mejor como se ven los personajes_** ** _Aqui les dejo el link de mi cuenta:_**

https/my.w.tt/OTd8rOz94S?utm_campaign=invitefriendsutm_medium=linkutm_source=android


End file.
